Camp Lazlo Wiki:About
TJ's Wiki (TDI) Wassup! My name is TJ. And this whole article is about one of my favorite cartoon shows, Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action (TDI/TDA). I am going to inform you on my favorite characters, episodes and well.....ENOUGH QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!! Lets start the wiki. Plot I love the plot of the show. The fact that it's a reality show and cartoon at the same time is a major goof. There are 22 contestant al competing for a chance on the spotlight (not to mention money!!!) that are divided into 12 groups. They must go through many challenges, stunts, dares etc. The last person standing wins Total Drama Island. The players also win invincibility and immunity in which they cannot be voted off. At the end of the challenge, each player receives a marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow is voted off and cannot return to TDI (which is a hell of a lie since a number of contestants have returned). There are also confessional stalls in which the contestants can speak there mind. Characters Cody Characteristics-Short, skinny, wannabe, geeky, clever, witty My favorite, favorite, favorite character. What I love about Cody is that Im kinda like him. I can dorky and awkward at times, and think that I'm cool. Despite what Cody thinks, he's cool in his own way and how he hooked up Trent and Gwen, Awwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssssssssssome! Noah Characteristics-Scrawny, short, sarcastic, wisecracking, smart but lazy AWWWWWWWWWW MAN!!!!!! Another of my fav. I'm like Noah in every way: sarcasm, wiseguy, smart-aleck. But I gotta be critical with the guy, Im not gonna leave my team hanging just cause Imma geek and I'd prefer reading other a good game of dodge ball. (Hey I'm Noah! And Id rather sit down chanting sarcastic remarks then helping my team. Im really something huh?) Chris Mcclean Characteristics-Egotistical, funny, cool, provoking Thats my dude right there. The guy with an ego bigger then his heart and the sense of humor of Bernie Mac and Cedric the Entertainer. Justin Characteristics-Hunky, muscular, manipulating, narcissistic HEEEEY, we're both narcissists. I love how he uses his charm and good looks to get what he wants. But in the end, he's always tryin to keep his face untouched. Eva Characteristics-Tough, scary, athletic, hot-tempered Though manyb campers fear her, if I were on the show I'd be inspired and attracted to her athletic and She-Hulk nature. What I like about Eva is that she is intimidating as well as fiercesome. Harold Chracteristics-Tall, very skinny, kind-hearted, geeky, nerdy, never gives up Though unpopular amongst the other campers, Id befriend Harold in a heartbeat. His mad skills may be nerdy but theyere awsome. Even though he's been treated like crap, he takes it like and man and is still kind towards his fellow campers. Duncan Characteristics-Cool, rockin, tough, awesome Gotta love Duncan. He's kinda mean but has a nice side I love seeing and he's also clever with traps. Just hope he and Harold get along and put aside their pity differences. Izzy Characteristics-Crazy, crazy and uhh, CRAZY!!!!!!!! She's wild and insane. And I love wild and insane!!!!!@!! Heather Characteristics-Mean, hateful, spiteful, bossy, evil, manipulative Though she's as mean as the Wicked Witch of the West, TDI wouldn't be the same without her. Besides, she, Izzy and Courtney are the main ones responsible for the drama in Total Drama Island. Tyler Characteristics-Corny, athletic, lame-o at sports. We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it. Lol. Hilarious. Gwen Characteristics-Loner, gothic, quiet, friendly Who could forget about...Gwen (sigh). She's mean at first, but eventually she warms up to her fellow teammates. Episode Ohhhhhhhhhh man, dodge brawl. Straight up, Dodgebrawl is my fav episode. Who can top Cody's electric ball, Noah's sarcasm and Harold's dodging skills? I also like Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. Characters Who I Think Should've won Cody Tyler Harold Gwen Heather.......NOT Lindsey Beth Eva Justin Courtney Leshawna Characters I Think Who Should've Gotten Voted Off Heather, Duh!